vampirediariesfandomcom-20200223-history
Davina Claire
Davina Claire is a witch of the French Quarter and also one of the main characters of The Originals. Davina has a father/daughter like relationship with Marcel Gerard. Since ''Fire with Fire'', ''she has become the new regent of the nine covens of New Orleans, replacing the deceased Josephine LaRue. She became the main subject of a power struggle between the witches, vampires and werewolves of New Orleans when eight months prior to the series, Marcel heard about the The Harvest ritual from Sophie. Marcel and Sophie disagreed with the ritual, due to the fact that the resurrection of the four teenage girls sacrificed was not guaranteed, so Marcel intervened in the ritual just in time to rescue Davina, who was the only Harvest girl who had yet to be sacrificed. Because the ritual wasn't completed, Davina had the energy of the three other witches who were sacrificed before her, as well as that of the ancestors of the witch community flowing through her. This made her so incredibly powerful that it became increasingly difficult for her to control all of the magical energy within her. Furthermore, Marcel used her power, as well as her anger toward the witches, to his advantage; Davina's immense power afforded her the ability to sense when any of the French Quarter coven used magic, and she used this ability to help Marcel monitor and restrict the use of magic in the Quarter. As a result, at least one witch was killed by Marcel, whose new laws decreed that practicing magic was a crime punishable by death. Ironically, it was Sophie, who initially didn't believe in the Harvest and told Marcel with the intention of convincing him to intervene, who created the plan that ultimately led to finding and sacrificing Davina in order to finally complete the Harvest. Her change in attitude regarding witchcraft and the faith involved in ancestral magic came after her niece, Monique Deveraux, was also sacrificed in the Harvest; she saw that Monique's power bleed out of her and into Davina, and suddenly realized that the Harvest was working, and not just a legend as she previously thought. For most of her life, Davina's personality and actions were mainly defined by her desire to live a normal teenage life without magical powers. She became distrustful of Marcel, after his plan to take down Klaus failed, and he was forced to pledge his allegiance to him, along with the rest of the New Orleans vampires who lived through the fight. During this time, she became very close with Camille and Josh, the two people in the city who she felt she could trust. However, when the consequences of not finishing the Harvest began to affect everyone in the city, she eventually regained trust in Marcel and told him that she was glad to have lived the life that she had lived. It was then that she finally accepted her fate as a witch, and realized that dying in order to complete the Harvest was the right thing to do. She was supposed to come back to life after the Reaping; however, Celeste, secretly possessing Sabine's body, hijacked the energy from the ritual to bring three other powerful, deceased witches instead of the four girls who had been sacrificed. This left everyone believing that the ritual did not work, and that Davina and the three other Harvest girls were permanently dead. Davina was eventually resurrected in ''Le Grand Guignol, after the death of Celeste, and rejoined the New Orleans Coven. However, she continues to help Marcel with her magic. In From a Cradle to a Grave, she resurrects Mikael and binds him to her will, holding him captive in the same attic where Marcel had secretly kept her from the other witches months before. With Monique, Abigail and Cassie dead, Davina is the only Harvest witch still alive. In ''Fire with Fire'', in order to obtain the power necessary to resurrect the Original Vampire Kol Mikaelson, Davina assumes the role of the covens' Regent, giving her access to the collective power and knowledge shared by The Ancestors of all 9 covens of New Orleans. History She presumably grew up in the French Quarter with a single, controlling mother, as her father left the picture before Davina was born and was not seen again. Davina went to public school with a boy named Tim, whom she met at age 10, and for whom she developed romantic feelings. It was mentioned that she took piano lessons. Davina was also best friends with Monique for some time before the Harvest, and was a member of the French Quarter witches. She was also one of the four young witches chosen for The Harvest ritual. On the day the Harvest was to be completed, Davina and the other Harvest girls were deceived by the Elders regarding their fates and the events surrounding the sacrifice. They were told that the knife that was used on their palms for the blood sacrifice would put them in a peaceful limbo. Instead, Bastianna, the lead Elder who was performing the ritual, began to kill the girls by slitting their throats. As the last girl to be sacrificed, Davina witnessed the slaughter of the other selected girls, and was restrained by a fellow witch in her coven so she could not intervene. She felt betrayed by the Elders, as well as her mother, who stood by and witnessed the devastation and slaughter. However, when Marcel and his vampires appeared, they effectively ended the sacrifice by killing the majority of the witches in attendance. In doing so, Marcel saved Davina's life and she lived with him for eight months afterwards. Marcel spent the next eight months hiding her from the witches, and using her powers to help keep the witches in subjugation out of punishment for what they did to her and the other girls. The witches later felt betrayed by Davina, and when she was finally sacrificed in the Harvest and her spirit went back into the earth with the rest of the deceased New Orleans witches who practiced ancestral magic, the Ancestors shunned her until she was resurrected. Once Davina was brought back to life, she returned to her coven for a while, but left after Monique and Abigail were killed. She then returned to her high school to resume a somewhat normal teenage life. Throughout The Vampire Diaries One of Marcel's daywalkers attends to Davina. She tells her that the witches are quiet and opens the window of her room, so she can look outside and get some fresh air. The daywalker denies her request out of fear that she will be discovered by the witches. Davina becomes infuriated that she is constantly told what she can and cannot do, and she angrily throws the vampire through a window with telekinesis. Throughout The'' Originals Series |-|Season One= |-|Season Two= Personality Before the start of the series, Davina once had respect and loyalty for her coven, which changed after she was betrayed by her former coven, who not only tried to kill her but they killed her best friend Monique Deveraux as well, her mother was the worst one of them all, as she did nothing to help her daughter. She begged her mother for help but Ms. Clare did nothing to stop it, and turned a blind eye. Making her realize that her mother knew exactly what The Harvest is, and was willing to sacrifice her own daughters life. Davina now harbors hatred for her former coven, and takes great pleasure in seeing them suffer. Davina is a quiet girl living a very sheltered life. However, the extreme levels of restriction that have been placed upon her, has caused her to be hot-tempered, a bad combination with her level of power. Davina seems to be used to getting her way, and when things go awry she is short-tempered. She has faced betrayal from her coven in the past, leading her to seek revenge against them. Marcel has said that Davina has anger and authority issues. She seems to have a rebellious nature, as shown when she sneaks off to meet Tim in Girl in New Orleans or when she sneaks of from Marcel's loft. Davina's base personality seems to be that of a sweet girl longing for a normal life, however the events of her life have given her a dark side that she is not afraid to use, if the situation calls for it. She also has a manipulative side, as she tricked Marcel into keeping her at the church, so she could have a secret meeting with Elijah. Davina used to play the piano and enjoys listening to classical music such as Bach, Puccini and Mozart. Davina has shown regret over the fact that her immense power hurt people, even when she didn't mean to. She is shown to be a loyal, caring and sympathetic friend. When someone hurts her or anyone she cares about, she won't rest until she makes them pay. When she temporarily had the power of The Harvest, Davina was quite overconfident in her abilities, despite having little experience in actually using it. Even though not to a great extent, Davina has shown ability to make sacrifices for the greater good. When she fell ill, she realized that her life was coming to an end. Davina thought that it would be selfish to take everyone else with her, so she accepted her fate and sacrificed her life to save everyone in New Orleans from destruction. After being resurrected, she is scared and skittish, not talking much. She is frightened, and doesn't want to use her magic. Marcel planned on using her once she was brought back to life, which hurt her and made her upset. Davina has a hard time since returning to the Witches, which was intensified by how much disdain she felt from Monique, her former best friend. However, she slowly starts to regain faith in her abilities and herself, and becomes stronger for it, embracing her powers as a witch. She successfully resurrects and binds Mikael to her as part of her plan to kill Klaus. She is very loyal to her friends, as everything she's currently planning to do is for them, to remove a tyrant from their lives so that he, Klaus, can't hurt them anymore. She is also intelligent enough to realize that, though he holds himself differently, Elijah is ultimately cut from the same cloth as his maternal half-brother. Despite the tragic events in her life, Davina is still a very positive and upbeat person. Over the course of the series, Davina becomes more independent, ambitious and determined. She places the safety of her friends over her own agenda. Due to her seemingly naive and kind personality, Davina is often the subject of manipulation. Over the course of the series, she has been lied to/was used on a few occasions. Which has lead her to become more distrustful and paranoid, a trait Mikael pointed out. Through it all though, Davina is still a teenage girl, longing for a normal life, and the chance to have fun. Physical Appearance Davina is a very beautiful young woman in her late teens. She has blue eyes, full lips, rosy cheeks, lightly tanned skin and long, dark brown hair worn in loose waves. She stands at 5'3" and her frame is slim and petite. In the first season, she is usually seen wearing white or pale colored dresses with some type of distinct patterns and stripes, although as the season progresses, has begun to wear darker shades such as grey and black. At the beginning of the first season, she rarely was seen wearing shoes considering she was always inside. She was also absent of jewelery and didn't wear make-up. After she is resurrected she starts wearing trousers, jackets and blouses with different colors and patterns. For special occasions, she wears dresses and uses light make-up. In season two, she is often seen wearing jeans. Red and blue are the colors she wears often. She also starts wearing jewelery, such as bracelets and necklaces. Powers and Abilities Davina is an extremely powerful witch with potential which she was chosen as a Harvest Girl for. That power was magnified after the Harvest, giving her her reputation of being a "Super Witch" before bravely renouncing her life and powers to save all those who she loved. She has since gained extreme powers of her own and uses them to try and gain vengeance against the Mikaelsons for what they did to her and her best friends. |-|Before The Harvest= Prior to the Harvest, Davina was a normal teenage girl, having not manifested her power yet as she revealed in Moon Over Bourbon Street to Josh. Her life was pretty normal before the Elder of her mother's coven, Bastianna, saw her potential and was instructed by the Ancestors to choose her as a candidate for the Harvest Sacrifice. An unsuspecting Davina was convinced by her mother to be a Harvest girl for she was told that she would be respected and powerful in the community. |-|During The Harvest= Bastianna came to the conclusion of choosing Davina and her three closest friends Monique, Abigail and Cassie as their potential exceeded that of the other present candidates. When the day came, Davina was shocked to discover that it was a sacrificial ritual and she along with other three girls were the martyrs. |-|Post-Harvest= Because Davina was not sacrificed due to the intervention of Marcel and his vampire army, the combined powers of the sacrificed girls before her were taken into herself, turning her into a witch with godly powers, giving a superiority complex that was akin to one. This combination is also a way of revealing that each individual girl has great potential, for with this power, Davina had limitless power drawn from all four elements themselves. With this divine power, she was capable of killing a group of witches in one fell swoop and taking down an Original Vampire and the Original Hybrid, making the former choke on blood and the latter unwillingly turn, (the only reason why her powers worked on an Original Vampire and the Original Hybrid; because the Harvest energy - the power of three other Harvest Witches - was reaching critical mass, and The French Quarter would have been burned to the ground along with herself, if she wasn't sacrificed). However, she was soon sacrificed as part of the Reaping Ceremony and her immense power returned to the Earth and the other Harvest Witches. She was also able to use Esther's unknotting spell, a very difficult spell, as said by Elijah. |-|After the Reaping= She was resurrected not long after but had a hard time adjusting. Davina felt as though she couldn't trust anyone after her own Ancestors shunned her in Limbo, she was frightened and inferior due to her being killed at such a young age and losing Tim. Thankfully, she was able to use and discover her own immense powers effectively after a few words of encouragement from Josh. |-|Present Day= Since being inspired by Josh's story of a past of having to suffer due to being LGBT, Davina has has overachieved for a witch of her age, showing just how powerful Harvest Witches are meant to be, being able to restore what seems like over dozens of dead roses and even conduct a séance in an attempt to communicate with Tim. Probably one of the first most powerful spells she has cast so far with her own power was the on she used to resurrect Mikael, while at the same time, keeping him under her control. As a Harvest Girl, she is a conduit to the Ancestors from beyond the grave. She's exhibited the power to read the mind of a witch she channels, which could be considered as Clairvoyance (Telepathy). Davina has also been shown to have the capabilities of creating her own spells, a power only Elders and Ancestors (Nature) were known to have. She studied Esther's spell to link the Originals's sirelines and she figured out how to decode the spell in reverse so that it would unlink them instead. Davina also absorbed the memories from Kaleb with a simple touch, clairvoyantly figuring out that he is Kol and that he used his powers to destroy her Kandahar binder (Red Door). In the same episode, Davina telekinetically threw Kaleb to a door and then to a wall after discovering who he really is. When he fought back, supposedly having her under control by a wall, she overpowered his telekinetic hold without so much as a motion and then whelmed him to a point where even he (a powerful warlock) couldn't defeat her. She also has been shown to have the ability to cast an invisibility spell (Live and Let Die), disallowing a being as old and strong as Klaus to not be able to see her, whether this is truly Illusory or literal has yet to be shown, but such an illusion previously required the assistance of the Ancestors (''From a Cradle to a Grave''). The second most powerful spell she's committed is the one she used to literally drain the power of the White Oak, the only balance Nature has to killing Klaus, temporarily crippling its power to kill Original Vampires, it should be noted that she channeled Kol's powers, so therefore she is not yet powerful enough to drain a dark object of the magnitude of the White Oak Stake as she has yet to develop her power to such a level. However, it must be noted, that Kol might have been manipulating her in order to win her trust. Davina used her considerable talents yet again to cast a spell with the intention of protecting Camille against Esther's magic, the spell had the effect of keeping Camille in her body, accidentally sending Rebekah into the body of Eva Sinclair, redirecting Esther (an extremely powerful witch)'s power back to her, her power, when colliding with Esther's, causing an explosion that rendered the hourglasses to explode on a molecular level. Davina has shown mastery of Kemiya - a subsection of dark magic. She created a gold bracelet on her first try. She also created a gold white oak ash dagger, which works on Klaus. |-|Former/Other Powers= Among others, Davina has been shown to have the following powers: *'Telekinesis': The ability to manipulate physical objects with only the use of the mind or an evocation of magical words. Before Davina lost the collective godly powers of the three other Harvest Witches Monique, Abigail and Cassie, Davina has caused an entire church to shudder on more than two occasions, one of these distorting the whole church shattering its windows and the furniture to break away, knocking out an original hybrid on one of these simultaneously, levitating and killing three witches on another, though this earth-shaking ability may be geokinetic in nature. After losing her divine abilities, Davina has exhibited telekinesis on a lower scale, though she still has immense power, having managed to snap Marcel's neck and throw Klaus through a door, while on another occasion throwing Kol around a room. *'Pyrokinesis': As the Harvest Witch of Fire, Davina the ability to manipulate and create flames with a simple thought at a higher scale than most witches, having the full force of fire at her fingertips, as such. When at full power, this ability has been shown to have the potential to burn down an entire city and cause extreme lightning at its fullest, whereas the other Harvest Girls harbor the full force of their own elements when separated from Davina's. It is unknown if Davina still has the full power of fire as she has said she is no longer a Harvest Girl, but this may have been simply a way of saying she was no longer part of the New Orleans Coven and renouncing the responsibilities, not the power of a Harvest Witch. *'Aerokinesis': Davina has had the power to manipulate air at a molecular level, having nearly blown down the entire city of New Orleans, but this is merely the full power of Abigail since Davina lost Abigail's powers. That being said, Davina has shown great aerokinetic power while draining the White Oak Stake of its ability to kill. *'Geokinesis': Davina used Geokinesis multiple times while in possession of the powers of Monique Deveraux, who is the Harvest Witch of Earth. Davina used this to quake the earth and when this power reached its climax, it threatened to destroy New Orleans. After losing Monique's abilities, she has not shown to be able to use geokinesis any longer. *'Hydrokinesis': The ability to manipulate or bring about water in one way or another has been used by Davina when she unleashed the full force of water in the form of rain over New Orleans with Cassie's power, who is the Harvest Witch of Water, nearly drowning the city. Davina does not possess this power by herself and does no longer have it as she does not channel water. *'Naturopathy': Davina, as a witch and a "Servant of Nature", has the ability to sustain and preserve life and nature, i.e. grow plants faster than their natural time by channeling power from earth itself with a simple thought and, as it is a lower form of life energy than human quintessence, Davina has the power to resurrect dead natural bodies and has been able to use this ability to resurrect a dead rose, an ability she shares with the other Harvest Witches, though this ability is seemingly stronger when it is hosted by her, as she excelled over even Monique (who is arguably a very powerful witch capable of levitating and breaking Klaus's neck), managing to resurrect an amount of roses to their fullest blood in a magnitude enough to fit in the Lycee. This ability is connected to geokinesis. *'Psychokinesis/Telepathy': Davina has shown the ability to enter the minds of others, dazing their nervous tract long enough for her to discover everything she needs in a matter of seconds without the power of the Harvest. She has also cast illusions over people, making them think that someone was not right before their eyes on two occasions. She has, with the power of the Harvest, entered the minds of those who've been compelled and resurrect the forgotten or erase the compulsion done completely. Either than removing compulsion from others, with this power she has herself compelled an Original Vampire to forget that which she had seen. When Katie attacked Marcel with magic, Davina was not only alerted psychically, but she was able to restore Marcel to full health, though Katie inflicted Marcel soon afterwards, which had the same effect on Davina. Davina once unlinked Hayley from Sophie without needing any of their possessions or blood, which could be a form of telepathic connection. *'Biokinesis': Davina has been shown to be able to control the body functions of a human form such as cause their insides to melt and boiling their blood on two occasions before the time of losing the power of the Harvest and she has been shown to be able to give aneurysms to fully powered group of werewolves afterwards. She has also broken the neck of Marcel without toil. *'Ancestral Magic Intuition': Davina had the ability to sense a witch's magic, what spell they were doing, who and where they are when she had the power of the three other girls. Whether this was due to a spell she cast on herself or whether it was due to the Harvest being ritual connected to all New Orleans Witches has not been revealed, but Davina has not shown to be able to do this any time after her sacrifice. *'Ancestral Conduit': As a Harvest Girl, she is the current only witch with the capabilities to become and Elder of her Coven, as all four Harvest Witches have the ability to connect and commune with the Ancestors directly, thus being the only ones who can teach the Coven new spells through the Harvest Girls. She can also channel the full power of the Ancestors when in the boundary of the City of the Dead as shown by Abigail and Monique who managed to take on an Original and two Hybrids in From a Cradle to a Grave after casting a spell that invoked on all their ancestors. *'Dark Objects': With the power of the Harvest she used to channel power into Daylight Rings and distribute them to Marcel's Vampires. She was also able to successfully channel dark objects in order to revive Mikael and bind his will to her. Davina has recently learned how to channel power into and out of a object thus turning into a magical item, talisman or dark object. The extent of this ability of hers was shown when she turned a rope of mere fabric into gold and when she used Kemiya on a bowl of ingredients mixed with water that turned into a form of poison, which she consumed and it did not harm her, but harmed any vampire who would bite her, putting them in a comatose state. *'Necromancy': Davina has the ability to see and communicate with the dead person that she tries to contact through séances then onwards as she accidentally gave herself the ability to see Mikael's ghost when trying to contact Tim, who had found Peace. *'Spell Creation': Davina has created her own spells, having created an unlinking spell that'll unravel the sire bond connection of Klaus Mikaelson's entire line, thus making it so that if she were to kill him, he's sire line would continue to flourish. Weaknesses Davina has the typical weaknesses of a human/witch. Relationships Marcel Gerard Davina met Marcel when he saved her from nearly being killed in The Harvest. Ever since then he has been protecting her from the witches who wish to complete the ritual. Davina trusted and even loved Marcel yet that trust was broken when Marcel didn't tell her that the last remaining elder and the last thing posing a threat to her, Agnes was dead. Davina believes that Marcel did not tell her that because he just wants her power and is using her. After Davina escapes due to Marcel's betrayal, she eventually returns after Tim's life is in danger, the two are reunited. Marcel tells her he cares for her and took her in as his own, although their relationship is far from being repaired. Marcel was protecting Davina from being sacrificed in Apres Moi, Le Deluge ''but due to everything that was happening, Davina decided that she was ready. After her death, he was devastated that she did not return from the dead. After killing Bastianna, Davina returned to the living. Marcel noticed Davina's changed personality and wanting her to feel safe, left her in the care of Genevieve. A month later, Davina felt abandoned by Marcel but Josh also reassured her that Marcel still loves her. While Marcel was banished from the French Quarter, Marcel continued to watch Davina from afar and in a sense, she felt like he was there watching her. She loves him very much and would do anything to save him. Recently, though, the young witch did a spell to save Klaus's life by deactivating the power of the White Oak Stake, rendering its power to kill Originals temporarily useless. Josh Josh and Davina are best friends. They first met when Marcel found about Klaus compelling him to spy on Marcel, and Marcel to Davina to erase his compulsion.The two bonded, and became good friends after that. She was supposed to erase his memory of her but she didn't. After that, they continued to secretly meet and Josh helped her when she was escaping from Klaus, Marcel and the Witches. He aided Davina in regaining her magic when she came back from the dead and eventually she was able to make him a daylight ring when Klaus gave her the spell. They are best friends and would do anything for each other. Kol Mikaelson Kol was Davina's close friend and boyfriend. He introduced himself to Davina in ''Rebirth as Kaleb . Davina appeared to be quite smitten with Kaleb, and readily agreed to meet with him for coffee. Despite being stood up, Davina was still happy to go to dinner with Kaleb later that evening. Davina was unaware that Kaleb's body is under the possession of Kol until she touched him during a spell in Red Door. They formed an alliance due to their shared hatred of Klaus and conspired against him, with that they grew close to each other. In The Map of Moments, they shared their first kiss. In I Love You, Goodbye, Kol died from Finn's curse, leaving Davina devastated. Other Relationships *Klaus and Davina (Enemies) *Elijah and Davina (Former Allies/Mutual Understanding) *Rebekah and Davina (Allies) *Davina and Camille (Friends) *Davina and Monique (Former Best Friends/Enemies) *Davina and Mikael (Enemies/Former Allies) *Aiden and Davina (Friends/Allies) Name *'Davina' is a feminine name which is pronounced dah-VEE-nah. It is of Scottish and Hebrew origin, and the meaning is "beloved", "friend" or "cherished". *'Claire' is a French name and it means "illustrious". Appearances Season 4 *''The Originals'' (director's cut) The Originals Season 1 *''Always and Forever'' *''House of the Rising Son'' *''Tangled Up In Blue'' *''Girl in New Orleans'' *''Sinners and Saints'' *''Fruit of the Poisoned Tree'' *''Bloodletting'' *''Reigning Pain in New Orleans'' *''The Casket Girls'' *''Après Moi, Le Déluge'' *''Dance Back from the Grave'' (archive footage only) *''Le Grand Guignol'' *''Farewell to Storyville'' *''Moon Over Bourbon Street'' *''The Big Uneasy'' *''A Closer Walk With Thee'' *''The Battle of New Orleans'' *''From a Cradle to a Grave'' The Originals Season 2 *''Rebirth'' *''Alive & Kicking'' *''Live and Let Die'' *'' Red Door'' *''Chasing the Devil’s Tail'' *''The Brothers That Care Forgot'' *''The Map of Moments'' *''Gonna Set Your Flag On Fire'' *''Brotherhood of the Damned'' *''Sanctuary'' *''The Devil is Damned'' (archive footage only) *''I Love You, Goodbye'' *''Save My Soul'' *''Exquisite Corpse'' *''Night Has A Thousand Eyes'' *''When the Levee Breaks'' *''City Beneath The Sea'' *''Fire with Fire'' *''Ashes to Ashes'' }} Episode Absence Season 1 (TO) In Season 1, Davina doesn't appear in 5 episodes: *''The River in Reverse'' *''Dance Back from the Grave'' (archive footage only) *''Crescent City'' *''Long Way Back From Hell'' *''An Unblinking Death'' Season 2 (TO) In Season 2, Davina doesn't appear in 4 episodes: *''Every Mother's Son'' *''Wheel Inside the Wheel'' *''The Devil is Damned'' (archive footage only) *''They All Asked For You '' Trivia *Marcel claims that Davina is more powerful than the Originals. This was proven without a shadow of a doubt in the episode The Casket Girls, where Davina not only overpowered and knocked out 2 Originals (Klaus and Elijah), but was even able to force Klaus to almost transform into his wolf state (despite the fact that hybrids can control when they transform). *Davina is powerful enough to fight an Original with her telekinesis, as well as being able to erase memories from Rebekah on where she lives. *Davina refers to the Mikaelson Family as The Old Ones. **This is most likely a direct reference to the Novels, where the Original Family is referred to as The Old Ones. *Davina Claire and the actress who plays her - Danielle Campbell - share the same initials DC. *When Davina first faced off against Klaus, her powers only affected him slightly, although this might be attributable to her lower level of control over her magic at that time. In Casket Girls episode, Davina was able to break Klaus's neck and subdued Elijah as well by making him choke on his own blood. *The reason Davina is so powerful is because she was supposed to be sacrificed to enhance the power of ancestral magic, along with three other teenage girls. The others were sacrificed but not her, so she has the power of three other witches and the power to restore ancestral magic. *Before The Harvest, she was best friends with Monique Deveraux. *Marcel sees Davina as a fighter and took her in just as Klaus did with him. *Marcel seems to play the overprotective father role in her life. *According to Klaus, Davina is quite the actress. *Rebekah sees herself in Davina as both want to live a normal life. *Davina's various drawings throughout the season come together to form a picture of Celeste, foreshadowing her resurrection and the completion of the Harvest. *Davina is the first witch to kill someone with their powers directly, killing Sabine and the other witches hunting her. While Bonnie did cause Jeremy's death at the end of Season Three, it was indirect as it was the byproduct of a spell. *She is also the first witch to battle another witch in direct magical combat. *Davina is the 1st main character in The Originals to die. **Davina is the 7th main character in the TVD & TO universe to die after Vicki, Jenna, Alaric, Jeremy, Bonnie and Silas and before Sophie. **Davina is the 2nd main character to be resurrected, the first was Jeremy Gilbert. *It is implied that Davina was revived through Celeste's death as she was the third mention by Marcel to come back. *Davina beholds the Ancestral Element Fire. While Monique beholds Ancestral Element Earth, Abigail beholds Ancestral Element Wind, and Cassie beholds Ancestral Element Water. *Davina tried to contact Tim's ghost, but she found out that he moved on. *Davina was able to see Mikael in A Closer Walk With Thee, as he asked her to bring him back to life. **Davina was the only one who could see Mikael's ghost without being asleep or unconscious. * Davina resurrected Mikael in From a Cradle to a Grave. Davina was able to accomplish this without injury due to the use of Dark objects. * Davina held control over Mikeal until his son Kol set him free. * Davina was at first unaware that Kaleb is really Kol Mikaelson, an Original Vampire. * In Red Door, Davina learns of Kaleb's true identity, and that he helped Mikael escape her magic bracelet. * Davina saved Klaus's life when she disabled the white oak stake magic when Klaus was stabbed by Mikael. * After Davina and Kol made a golden bracelet, she has never seen absent of it. * Both of her boyfriends were killed by a member of the Mikaelson Family: ** Tim was killed by Niklaus Mikaelson. ** Kol was killed by Finn Mikaelson. * In Save My Soul, Davina is neutralized by Eva Sinclair to channel her powers. * Much like most of the characters on the show, Davina had terrible parents. Gallery References See also Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:The Originals Characters Category:The Originals Season One Characters Category:The Originals Season Two Characters Category:The Originals Season Three Characters Category:Female Characters Category:New Orleans Coven Category:New Orleans Residents Category:Protagonists Category:Antagonists Category:Claire Family Category:Supernatural Category:Witches Category:Medium